Tengo una cita, versión Magnus
by Neusal
Summary: Magnus les cuenta a Ragnor y Catarina que tiene una cita con Alec


**Nota de autora:** Éste fic está basado en la historia y personajes de la saga "Cazadores de sombras", creada por Cassandra Clare.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a _**Celthevampire**_ mi Beta reader, que me ha guiado, solucionado las dudas y ayudado en mi ortografía y gramática. Mil gracias de verdad.

La fiesta exclusiva para brujos a la que había sido invitado no resultó ser tan aburrida como esperaba, y que no pudiera sacarse a Alexander Lightwood de la cabeza ayudaba a que las horas pasaran más rápido. No podía dejar de pensar en los preciosos ojos azules del nefilim, rodeados de unas largas y tupidas pestañas. Ni en su sedoso cabello azabache. O su pálida, suave y delicada piel con aquellas runas asomándose por debajo de la ropa. Y el beso… ese primer beso al cual tanto ansiaba poder repetir, y aquellas fuertes manos que...

-¿Magnus?- la voz de Ragnor Fell le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás aquí? Llevas más de veinte minutos sin hacer ningún comentario ofensivo sobre alguno de los invitados de la ceremonia ¿Va todo bien?

-Oh, sí, sí yo… solo pensaba en… bueno… - respondió, sin ser consciente de que estaba suspirando.

-¿En quién?- preguntó esta vez Catarina Loss, visiblemente emocionada – Acabas de suspirar, y tu expresión corporal te delata ¿Has conocido a alguien y no me has dicho nada?-Claramente con un tono de incredibilidad.

El brujo se quedó helado, por primera vez en décadas no sabía que decir. Tenía la intención de mantener todo ese asunto de la cita en secreto, ya que era lo que Alec quería, pero por otra parte, viendo la expresión de la cara de sus amigos sabía que estaba acorralado. Sinceramente estaba tan emocionado, que deseaba poder hablar del tema con alguien: Contarle a sus amigos la increíble historia de que un cazador de sombras le había pedido una cita a un subterráneo.

-No solo te delata el cuerpo, amigo – la voz de Ragnor lo devolvió una vez más a la realidad – Tu cara también lo hace… y por tu expresión no es nada bueno… ¿Qué has hecho ésta vez?

Durante unos segundos Magnus no supo que responder, no le venía a la mente ninguna excusa que decir, ni ningún nombre que inventar para poder salir del paso. Lo único que pensaba era, una vez más, en esos grandes ojos azules. Así que finalmente lo soltó:

-Éste viernes tengo una cita con uno de los niños del ángel – lo dijo tal cual, directo y sin rodeos.

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio entre los tres amigos, en los cuales Catarina y Ragnor intercambiaron miradas.

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?! – preguntó Fell acusadoramente.

-¿Un nefilim?- le siguió la bruja, bajando los pies del sillón en el que estaba sentada y mirando fijamente a Magnus – Es decir, ¿Un cazador de sombras? ¿Tu? ¿Con un cazador de sombras? Pero si no los puedes ni ver…

Por fortuna para él, en ese momento apareció Elías, uno de los secretarios del Consejo de brujos, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado en cuestión de segundos entre ellos.

-Muy buenas noches caballeros. Bella dama – dijo, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza hacia Catarina - ¿Está siendo la balada de su agrado? ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? ¿Un cóctel quizás? ¿Otro trago de coñac?- Ofreció, mirando la vacía copa del brujo verde.

-No, no gracias. Está siendo una noche formidable - le contestó Magnus con la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Mis felicitaciones a los organizadores de semejante evento. - quiso expresar con una refinada voz que según Catarina le había dicho, no le pegaba para nada.

-Déjeme que le diga, excelentísimo señor Bane – prosiguió Elías con total adoración y respeto – Que es un honor para todos los presentes tener ésta noche entre nosotros la presencia de uno de los 4 altísimos. – al escuchar esto Ragnor puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, gracias. El honor es mío- le contestó el Gran bujo de Brooklyn con una amable y franca sonrisa. Elías le hizo una gran reverencia y se fue, dejándolo a Magnus una vez más expuesto al interrogatorio de sus amigos. Catarina seguía mirándolo fijamente aún y su compañero se masajeaba las sienes con una mano, mientras iba negaba con la cabeza.

Ella soltó una carcajada. - ¡Vamos! No nos tomes más el pelo ¿Con quién has quedado realmente? ¿Estás viéndote otra vez con Camille?

-Por el amor de Dios Catty, ya sabes mi primera regla: nunca volver con un ex. Estoy hablando en serio, tengo una cita con un nefilim. – Argumentó Bane, mirando fijamente su cóctel.

-Magnus, Magnus, Magnus… – suspiro pacientemente Ragnor – Y bien, ¿Es un desertor de la Clave? ¿Quizá un antiguo cazador de sombras que ya no lo es? – El brujo parecía estar buscando la solución algún tipo de inesperado problema.

-No, no, él sigue en activo… es uno de los hijos de los Lightwood- Al decir éste apellido, pensó que a Catarina le saldrían los ojos de las orbitas.

-¿Los Lightwood? ¿Del Instituto de Nueva York? – preguntó completamente incrédula. -¿Los que intentaron matarte?-

-No fue él, fueron sus padres influenciados –Remarcando esa palabra – por el mal nacido de Valentine. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo, cariño, se arrepienten y están intentando remediar el mal que hicieron. Además, Alexander no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que hicieron sus padres. No deberías ser tan rencorosa, hará que te salgan arrugas-

-Oh Dios – exclamó ella – Míralo Ragnor, está defendiendo al chico. Le gusta de verdad.-

-Alexander…– Intervino el otro, intentando conservar la calma - ¿Y cómo narices has conseguido una cita con Alexander?- Pronunciando el nombre con un extraño tono de voz que Magnus no supo cómo interpretar. - ¿Estas probando algún tipo de hechizo nuevo?

-Me lo pidió él – dijo Magnus con una gran sonrisa mientras se le iluminaba la cara. De repente, notó como esas mariposas que años atrás habían estado en su estómago esperando el amor, volvían a batir las alas.

-¿Un cazador de sombras te pidió a ti, un subterráneo, que salieras con él?

-Bueno, él resultó herido por un demonio mayor y Hodge apeló a mí para curarlo. Días más tarde vino a mi piso para agradecerme que salvase su vida, me pidió una cita y me besó. Más bien, yo lo besé a él – dijo, con una pícara sonrisa.

-A ver – empezó analizar Fell – Me estás diciendo que un cazador de sombras, vino para agradecerte, siendo la primera vez en la historia que algo así pasa; y que te pidió una cita, a ti, que dejando de lado que eres un subterráneo, eres un hombre.- Hizo una pausa para darle un largo trago a su copa de coñac - Si no recuerdo mal están completamente prohibidas por la Clave las relaciones homosexuales ¿No?

-Sí, así es – afirmó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Así que les pido total discreción.

-¿Y no será una trampa?- Replicó pensativamente Ragnor mientras le daba vueltas a su copa.

\- ¿Una trampa? –Magnus rió sonoramente

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas haber hecho últimamente algo que podría molestar a los de la Clave? Podrían estar utilizando a uno de sus chicos guapos como cebo para llegar hasta ti-.

-¿Qué? No. Claro que no. Hace décadas que no me meto en líos-. Recordó al tímido Alec que no levantaba la mirada del suelo, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas al hablar, y aquellos dulces ojos. Para su propia sorpresa, sintió una oleada de enfado porque se ponía en duda la bondad y sinceridad del muchacho. – Por supuesto que no. No está haciendo nada malo ¿Entendido? Simplemente vino agradecerme lo que hice por él, le gusté y me pidió que salgamos un día. ¿Qué hay de malo en tener una cita un viernes por la noche?

-Oh, Rag. Le gusta el chico, de verdad – Comentó Catarina a su verde amigo, pero éste la ignoró ya que volvía hablar con Magnus.

-No hay nada malo en querer hacer locuras y vivir cosas que sin duda el resto de la gente no haría. ¿Quieres vivir la experiencia de salir con un cazador de sombras? Adelante, ten la cita. Una noche es una noche, pero no creo que sea bueno mezclar los sentimientos en todo eso.-

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Quién ha hablado de sentimientos?- preguntó Bane.

-Tu cara habla de sentimientos – Esta vez Magnus se quedó sin saber que decir. Ragnor suspiró profundamente y continuó con su sermón - ¿Y de que hablaran en la cita?

-¿Qué? – Ésta pregunta lo hizo reflexionar por un momento .Había estado tan entusiasmado con el tema de la cita, que ni había pensado en que podrían hacer en ella. ¿Qué se hacía cuando se salía con un cazador de sombras?

-¿De qué piensas hablar con él? ¿Del tipo de cuchillos que se usan para matar a los de tu especie? Porque supongo que no has olvidado lo que eres, ¿No? –. Hubo un silencio.

-Dime Magnus, ¿Qué eres?

-Un brujo – respondió éste, sabiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo.

-¿Y porque eres un brujo?

-Porque soy mitad humano y mitad demonio

-¿Y qué me has dicho que era tu cita? A sí, un nefilim. Y, ¿Qué es lo que hacen los nefilim Magnus?

-Cazar demonios- Con lo esperanzado que había estado él por contarle a sus amigos su extraña historia, su estúpido amigo le estaba destruyendo toda la ilusión.

-Pobrecito, Ragnor- se compadeció Catarina – No seas tan duro con él. Quizá ese tal Alexander es un buen chico.

-Ahora como siempre, yo seré el malo de la película, pero alguien se lo tiene que decir: Esa cita, relación o lo que vaya a ser eso, está condenado al fracaso. Ese tal Alexander, que tú dices, es mitad ángel, y nuestro querido amigo Magnus es mitad demonio. Pero no es solo un demonio cualquiera ¿Recuerdas? Es uno de los cuatro altísimos, uno de los cuatro supremos, y dime mi quería brujita azul ¿Por qué a nuestro amigo le han dado semejante título? –

-Porque es uno de los brujos más poderosos que existen, porque su padre… en fin, su padre es quien es – le contestó ella imitando la manera en que lo haría un niño dándole la respuesta a su profesor.

-Pues ya hemos llegado al fin de la cuestión: los ángeles y los demonios son enemigos por naturaleza, son antagonistas, se matan los unos a los otros. Y no me mires así, eso no me lo he inventado yo, es así desde siempre. Irá a esa cita, será un desastre, y si está de suerte y resulta ser que no es una trampa y sale vivo de esta, vendrá llorando y estará contándonos su triste historia durante décadas.-

-Perdónenme queridos amigos, sigo aquí y los estoy escuchando – les dijo Magnus a sus amigos saludándolos con la mano. – Y les hago saber que sigo pensando asistir a esa cita.-

-Claro que lo harás - rió Catarina divertida – Siempre haces lo que quieres, y las cosas raras son tu especialidad.

-Vamos Magnus – prosiguió Ragnor, con su misión de impedir que su amigo se metiera en semejante lío. – Eres guapo y lo sabes. Tienes algo, aún no he podido entender qué, pero hace que la gente se vuelva loca por ti. No hay nadie en esta sala, aparte de nosotros dos, que no quisiera estar contigo. Siempre has podido elegir con quien querías estar, y jamás en tu larga vida, has sido rechazado. Olvida lo del viernes, olvida al cazador. Fíjate en otra persona, puedes tener a quien quieras. –

Magnus no le contestó, pero parar sus adentros pensó "lo quiero a él"


End file.
